


The Fun Things

by DoreyG



Category: Blake & Avery Series - M. J. Carter
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Morning After, Secret Relationship, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "I have to go."





	The Fun Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).

"I have to go."

"Probably for the best, my husband will almost certainly be back in the next half hour," Helen says to her reflection in the mirror as she brushes her hair. Then pauses, allows her perfect brow to furrow in thought. "Or, more accurately, will perhaps be back in the next half hour. _May_ be back in the next half hour. May well deign to show himself in the next day."

She smiles a little, finishes pinning up her own hair. "The last time I saw him he said that he was investigating a case with Blake."

"Then he might not come back at all, which would probably be best for all of us." Helen hesitates for another long second, brush still hovering, then turns so suddenly that she has to take a startled step back. "I'm saying that you don't have to leave at all, if you like."

"Helen..." She stares for a long second, taken aback. Shakes her head, crosses the room in a few strides and crouches down to the woman's level. "Believe me, I would _love_ to. I would love to stay here, with you, all day and not have to sneak out into the streets. I would like to see what you look like in proper light, instead of just late at night or early in the morning. I would _love_ to ignore all our responsibilities, and let it just be the two of us."

"Then do it," Helen insists, giving one of her most beseeching looks. No wonder, that she had half the young bloods of India eating out of the palm of her hand. "Cast off that day dress, take down your hair and come back to bed with me. We can make love again, and then spend all day together. Go walking in the park, go shopping with my favourite modistes, retire back here only when the sun starts to set... Just _be_ together, for once."

"I would..." She says, softly. And then has to shut her eyes in the face of Helen's pleading look, draw back as far as she can force herself to. "But, Helen, I _can't_. It's too dangerous, for both of us."

"It wouldn't have to be..."

"It _is_," she insists, firmly, and opens her eyes to fix Helen with an imploring look. "What if Avery comes back right now, and finds us like this? What if Soyer thinks to look for me, and discovers us in each other's arms? What if your society friends see us out in the park and start to wonder what a society wife is doing with a scullery maid? What _if_?"

Helen's lips purse petulantly for a moment, her eyes flash angrily... But then she sighs, looks away with a sad smile. "Fine, you've made your point. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I never said you were." She smiles, relieved, and presses a kiss to Helen's hand before rising to her feet again. "You're the most intelligent woman I know, not to mention the loveliest, and I really do _wish_ that I could be with you all the time. It's just-"

"I know, I know. The world is a terrible place, _especially_ when it comes to matters of the heart." Helen smiles up at her, small and ever so genuine. Somehow, it's even prettier than when she's trying to be dazzling. "I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"As long as your husband keeps being absurdly in love with Blake, and thus willing to follow him into every fox hole going, that seems a certainty." She laughs softly, already looking forward to it. "Do you ever think that they feel the same way? About wanting to spend more time together, I mean?"

"Almost certainly. But, and I will be perfectly honest here, I try to spend as little time thinking of my husband as possible," Helen says flippantly, a small smirk dancing around the corner of her mouth as she turns back to brushing her hair. "I'll miss you. Desperately, passionately, as I always do."

"The time will go by before you know it," she reassures, smiling helplessly to herself. "And I love you too."

And Helen is smiling, as she bends down to kiss her.


End file.
